clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar
Familiar is a creature that has penguin and puffle parts. He got this from going into a Demon Cloning Machine on August 3, 2009. History Much is unknown about Familiar's puffle life; he even claims not to know it. What is known is that he was born an ordinary puffle. It is also unknown what color he was, although he was likely red as his fur showed little change after he was mutated, and is probably not black since he doesn't react to O'berries. He is a friend to the evil King Akuma. Here's what he had to say about his past Past... Ahhh yes. Once upon a time I was born to a mommy and daddy puffle, then ate puffle food, drank puffle drinks, played puffle games, then I fell into a hole and got trapped in a machine and became what I am today, end of story! When the Demon Penguins found out about him, they got angry since he ruined the chance of another Demon Penguin being born to join their army. They threw in him lava, but to their surprise, he survived. They later examined him and found out that he had many Demon Penguin powers and was immune to some weaknesses because he was a combination of a Demon Penguin and another creature. They thought that this sounded familiar, and named him that. Mectrixctic has a hard time communicating with the Underworld, since her army (now just made up of Luka Wryren, Jake Gastby, and Sally "Slithers") would be caught alive if they left her for a moment. She realized that Familiar could deliver the messages. They quickly got along. Life in Mectrixctic's Army Familiar is used for delievery. He has the ability to retract his horns, flippers, and feet to disguise him as an innocent red puffle. Messages usually include progress in crimes, how much penguins know about Demon Penguins, and casualties of them. In fights, Familiar would usually be some kind of defense, protecting Luka, Jake, and Sally from attacks by the other penguins with his gilded trident, err, pitchfork. Personality, skills, & interests Familiar, like normal penguin demons, likes torture, crimes, and wants to take over Antarctica. Like a puffle, he is playful, loyal to his masters, and enjoys O'berries. Familiar is stronger then the average puffle, and even the average penguin, so he can do some damage to enemies. However, he still has some Demon Penguin weaknesses, like iron, and can be easily beaten by that. Generally Familiar prefers playing with Mectrixctic or Luka, since Jake is wild, Sally tries to eat him, and Foamy is too cheery for him, and Squishor can't really play, since he is a jellyfish. Powers *Heat resistant Fur-feathers *Super Strength *Rapid Healing *Low-level psychic abilities *Not really a power, but he can speak English. *With the pitchfork, he can teleport to places Weaknesses *If he gets salt in his eyes. *Iron and silver. *Even though he won't explode listening to the P.O.P.E., it makes him uncomfortable. *Extreme Coldness- The Ninth level of the Underworld almost freezes him, although he can cope with it. Trivia *His name is actually deprived from the mythological character known as familiar. In mythology, familiars were spirits that protected someone.This was later demonized, and familiars because someone's messenger to the devil. Familiar is both a defender and a messenger. *Familiar is ambidextrous, meaning he is both left and right handed flippered. *His fur is a darker color of red then a normal red puffle. *He has a crush on Jenni *He is part of the Evil Penguin & Puffle Army, by King Akuma, But the reason how he is part of it, Is that he was friends with him, And applied anything for his friend. Category:Villains Category:Puffles Category:Underworld